Five main experiments are proposed dealing with the behavioral control of respiration during sleep. The research deals with whether behavioral control of respiration, acquired through instruction, reinforcement, and "aversive control" procedures in the waking state, will transfer to the sleeping state. Studies attempting to show behavioral control of respiration directly in the sleeping state are also proposed. The derived information will serve as an empirical basis for the further development of scientific theory, especially learning and the transfer of learning as related to sleep. This information may also serve as an empirical basis for the development of a behavioral technology for the treatment of sleep related breathing disorders, particularly certain of the sleep apneas. The research is a cooperative effort by Bowling Green State University in Ohio and the University of Southern Mississippi. As a result, we hope to provide normative data on the incidence of some forms of breathing irregularities in two diverse geographical areas in males and females.